


A Night With the King

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: King Gavin, M/M, Mild Kink, Top Michael, brief mention of the mad king, king!au, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up in such a position. In fact, if you might have told him about it just a day ago, he would have laughed right in your face. He hated the King-no, despised him. So how did he end up in His Majesty's bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With the King

It was the dead of winter, and the cold surrounded the empty halls of the Great King Gavin Free's castle. Every servant and noble felt it straight to their core, and not even the most expensive quilts were maintaining their promised warmth. There were only two people in the enormity of the palace who did not require escape from the chill, which was, of course, the King himself, and a lowly servant named Michael. Oh no, the two were far too hot pressed up against each other and panting from their escapades that night. The King's leg draped around the waist of his servant, and in turn, Michael had one arm hooked around the other man's shoulders in a desperate grip, as if he would suddenly dissipate into smoke and leave him. 

Michael wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up in such a position. In fact, if you might have told him about it just a day ago, he would have laughed right in your face. He hated the King-no, despised him. The King was a hero, however, amongst his people. After ridding them of The Mad King Haywood by chasing he and his army out of the kingdom, Gavin was granted the title of King within hours. He did a fine job of leading almost instantly, holding a mindset of “the kingdom comes before all.” However, working right within the castle walls had given Michael an inside view of how exactly that mindset worked, and he did not like what he saw. The King treated his subjects with such disdain and carelessness that Michael was sure if the circumstances had been different, the people would have him overthrown without hesitation. He had watched as the King had beggars killed for “staining his streets.” How he would take starving families only land for missing one tax collection, leaving them to die. How he bedded fair maidens and lads, promising that he will make their perfect wishes and dreams come true when they wake in the morning, and then they would always wake up alone. Michael wanted to see the King dead, yet he would never speak it, for he valued his life. He was grateful just for a stiff bed and dinner every night, even if it was just pig slop. He did not wish to throw it all away.

And that is why when the King had him summoned to his chambers that night, Michael obeyed.

He had stood outside of the door of the royal bedroom for a good minute or two. It was very late, and he was positive the King had not called on him to warm a bath, or to fetch him some delicacies from the kitchen. Michael knew what this would be, and as he lightly knocked on the door he only wondered, “Why me?”

“Is that Michael?” a regal voice asked from the other side, muffled slightly by the thick wood. “Do come in.”

He did as he was told, stepping in quietly before shutting the door behind him. The King sat on the end of his bed, a goblet no doubt filled with wine in his hand. He was dressed in a simple white night robe, and Michael briefly wondered how he wasn't freezing.

“You summoned me sire?”

“Yes lad,” the royal nodded, and pat beside of him. “Come sit with me.”

Michael nodded, shuffling slowly to the side of his ruler before sitting next to him, making sure to leave a bit of space between them. It was quickly closed in by the King, who moved his goblet to touch the servant's lips softly before instructing a quick demand. “Drink. Tell me how you like it.”

Michael shuddered at the close contact, feeling uncomfortable coils of disgust in his stomach. He shook the feeling away quickly and swallowed his pride by taking a small sip of the King's wine. Much to his dismay, it was undoubtedly the best thing that had ever been bestowed upon his mouth. It tasted of fine fruits, with a bit of a musky twinge to it. It tasted like a drink that belonged only on the tongue of royalty, and Michael knew then that this was only a ploy of seduction. “It's not bad sire,” he declared as nonchalantly as he could make himself sound. It was as much of a rebellion as he was able to respond with, yet he knew it was useless. The King would have what he desired, whether Michael wanted it or not. 

“Hmm,” His Majesty mused, mulling over his words slowly. “Perhaps it would taste better from my tongue.”

He proceeded to slowly swipe his tongue along the rim of the goblet, collecting any loose droplets of liquid, before allowing the cup to fall to the stone floor and smashing his lips onto Michael's. 

The King kissed wildly, teeth gnawing on his servant's bottom lip with no restraint. His hands were unable to stay still; they ran along Michael's waist and shoulders, tugging at his clothing. It wasn't long before he couldn't keep his body from gravitating towards his goal either, as he was soon straddling the other man, grinding his body into him. 

Michael allowed it all-there wasn't much he could do to stop it anyhow-, only responding with the bare minimum of passion required to look as if he was actually trying. It all came easily to him anyways. He had had countless lovers in the past, though admittedly none had seemed nearly as eager as His Majesty. It was as if he simply couldn't control himself, tongue crashing roughly into Michael's, dancing with it as his hips moved helplessly against him. Before the boy even knew it, the King had torn his shirt off, his own bathrobe slowly opening to reveal a chiseled chest and the slight beginnings of a happy nether region.

Their lips finally parted, and the King began to nip down Michael's jawline, neck, and shoulders until he began circling his tongue around the perimeter of the servant's nipple. The hairs on the back of Michael's neck raised up and he silently cursed himself for feeling any sort of lusty chill for this despicable man. However, his thoughts were cut off instantly as the King's mouth closed around his now erect nipple, tongue fluttering back and forth over it. Michael's teeth bit at his bottom lip as he looked away from the sight, suppressing as gasp. Then His Majesty's teeth nipped at his circle. The lad's fists clenched as he groaned quietly, hips jerking forward a little. This did not go unnoticed.

“Michael,” he murmured, smirking slightly at the shiver this received from the other man. “I need you to do something for me.”

After a second to collect himself, Michael begrudgingly nodded.

“I want you to dominate me,” he began, holding up a finger before Michael could question what he meant. “I want you to treat me as nothing but a toy for your desires. Call me names, give me demands, fuck me. Hard. I also want you to call me Gavin. Let me be the servant tonight.” 

He allowed a moment of quiet for this to settle into the bewildered Michael. Out of everything the boy had expected from this night, this was certainly not it. Though the King seemed to be understanding of Michael needing to decipher this, he did not appear very willing to allow this for more than a few seconds. “Do you understand what I need?” 

“Yes...Gavin?”

Gavin shivered very slightly at the sound of his name before looking into Michael's eyes with a new look of innocence. “What do you want me to do master?”

Michael lost all self control. His hatred for Gavin had somehow molded into something much less respectable: Lust. It surprised him at how easily and suddenly it had happened, at just a simple word like master. Yet he was not about to allow it to end, despite the voice in the back of his head screeching for him to get a hold of himself.

“I want you to be a good little boy,” he mewed, grabbing at the back of Gavin's hair and pushing him down. “And get down on your knees to suck your master's cock.” 

The man responded eagerly, sliding off of Michael and down to the floor on his knees with ease. His hands did not fumble once as he loosened the rope tie around the other man's pants, and they were soon pulled off and thrown to the other side of the room. 

Michael's cock was half-erect, and Gavin took that as an absolute challenge. His tongue slipped out slightly between his lips, miffing the top of the other man's cock and sliding up his chest with a quick motion, earning an inpatient but pleasured gruff. He teased like this for what seemed to take years, licking up and down Michael's cock slowly, and occasionally slipping his tongue around Michael's balls (which always made his thighs twitch.) Soon, however, Michael grew tired of the stalling and his hands once again found the back of Gavin's head, twining in his hair as he forced the man's mouth onto his now throbbing member. Gavin obeyed, and took it beautifully. His face flushed and his eyelashes fluttered as he slid up and down Michael's slope, sometimes letting out small little grunts. 

His tongue began to wrap around the head of the other man's cock. He slurped and flicked against a small spot right under Michael's hood, eliciting a small, rough groan from the man and making his fist tighten it's grip on Gavin's hair. Michael is rather quiet, much to Gavin's disappointment, but he is still very capable of analyzing Michael's reactions. He knows he's doing an especially good job when Michael's breath hitches or when his fingers thread tighter into Gavin's hair. Once Michael began a steady pace of doing both of these, the man took it up a notch. He pulled off for a moment, looking up at Michael with a mischievous glint in his eye. Before Michael could even form a questioning thought, Gavin's mouth came crashing down onto Michael's cock, bobbing in a quick, steady manner. The man moaned as his member rhythmically came into contact with the back of Gavin's throat, the pleasure absolutely overwhelming. The taller man did not seem to be fazed in the slightest, and this made Michael rather angry. He took it as a challenge.

Michael moved his free hand to join the other at the back of Gavin's head, and tightened his grip. Gavin took this as a sign that he was pleasing him and to continue, yet Michael had something else in mind. He pulled back on Gavin's brown hair slightly, the other man slipping backwards till he met the edge of Michael's head, and looked up into the latter's eyes with confusion. This was met with a smug wink before Michael slammed his cock into Gavin's throat, making the man gurgle with a newly red face. Michael continued this again and again, groaning and telling him just how good his mouth felt. The taller man's eyes watered and his throat felt absolutely wrecked before finally the Michael's legs began to shake.

“Come on, keep going,” Michael demanded, voice shaking with desperation. “Come on. Be my good little bitch. Make master come.”

Gavin moaned at the words, humming around his Michael's cock, and this was enough to push Michael over the edge. His thigh muscles coiled tightly and white hot stars burst behind his eyes as he threw his head up, whisping out a delighted gasp. The brunette doesn't even stutter as he swallows it all down, and pulls his shining pink lips off of Michael's length. 

There's a quiet moment between the two as Michael looks down on him, panting. The man, for a moment, looked absolutely gorgeous to him. Hair in clumps at the hands of Michael, red cheeks, and a bit of white mess hooked at the corner of his mouth. Gavin looked absolutely beautiful. 

This revelation only lasted for a short second before Michael shook it off in disgust. He hated this man, and this was the only time he would ever be able to have control over him. This was not a time to admire a pretty face.

“Get up,” he demanded, voice sounding almost regal. “Get on this bed on your hands and knees and take off that robe. I'm going to fuck you into the sheets and I swear I won't stop until this whole castle knows my name.” 

The brunette's mind was instantly in a haze as he followed his lover's commands, climbing onto the bed with weak limbs and positioning himself, now naked, just as Michael directed. 

“Good boy,” the redhead purred, before bringing his hand hard down upon the other's ass. 

Gavin gave a sharp gasp, arms almost giving out under him in shock. A red splotch dwindled on the man's rear, and Michael briefly remarked to himself that it was one of the greatest sights he had ever seen. 

His hands gripped Gavin's ass, spreading him apart sharply before diving his face into his entrance. His tongue dipped in eagerly, not bothering with any sort of teasing. He wasn't interested in foreplay anymore, all Michael wanted to do now was absolutely ruin his enemy with the only way he knew how. Gavin moaned under the intensity, moving his hips a bit to grind against the tongue. This was met with another smack to the man's ass, and a hungrier vigor to Michael's as he stretched in Gavin's tight hole. It did not take Gavin long to start begging, and as much as Michael wanted to deny him any sort of request, it was overpowered by his great need to be inside of this man. 

He reached around to his face, holding the palm of his hand out under the brunette's mouth and commanded, “Spit.” Gavin obeyed, and watched from the side as Michael moved back and began to rub his wet palm against his member, using Gavin's spit as lube. He had never wanted somebody inside of him so badly.

And he did not have to wait very long. 

Michael edged his tip into Gavin's entrance, watching as the man's back arched slightly at the intrusion. They were both past the point of easing, however, and so with a quick movement, Michael's entire length pushed into the receiver, each letting out gruff responses at the intense shake it enlisted from them both.

Michael had never been filled with so much powerful rage in his life. He was in complete control of the one man he hated the most in the world. He had the ability to do anything he wanted, and it was practically handed to him on a silver platter. Just listening to Gavin's moans enraged him, and he decided that he needed to absolutely wreck him.

He kept a steady rhythm of rough strokes for awhile, allowing the other man to grow accustomed to the feeling, comfortable with it. Then Michael pulled completely out of his lover, earning a small mew of disappointment from the latter, before slamming his cock back in.

“Fuck!” Gavin screeched, nails digging into the palms of his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut. Michael began to treat him rougher than he had ever been taken before, and the mix of pain and pleasure brought stars to his eyes.

The shorter man continued his fucking without pattern as to keep Gavin without prediction, grunting when particularly hard thrusts hit into the man's tight walls. 

His hand slipped away from holding onto the man's ass to grope at his neglected member, palming it hard against his stomach. Gavin writhed under the new touch, every nerve in his body now a live wire. He reveled in being manhandled by Michael, gnawing at his bottom lip until he tasted blood.

Michael could feel the muscles in his thighs begin to coil as his whole body shook. He was so very close. All he needed to do was find the spot that would drive Gavin-

“Fuck MICHAEL!” Gavin cried as the man hit against the little nub at the top of his walls, his entire body throbbing. “Oh fuck!”

Teeth clenching, Michael slammed into the spot, thrusting again and again. He was desperate for it, he needed Gavin to come. 

“Come on, bitch!” he cried as he smashed his head again and again into Gavin's prostate. “Don't you want to make your master happy? Don't you want to be a good whore? Fucking come!”

He didn't need to be told again. Gavin lost complete control over his body and a fire roared in his head as he came, hot and heavy all over Michael's hand.

Michael thrusted once, twice, three times before he too writhed inside of Gavin and came, gasping. 

A sudden, silent serenity hit the room as Michael pulled out of Gavin slowly, before collapsing next to the heavily breathing man who looked like he had just ran around the perimeter of the kingdom twice.

“Who...the hell...taught you...that?” the brunette breathed, glancing sideways at him with scrutiny. 

Michael realized the atmosphere was now suddenly very different. It was no longer “master and Gavin.” It was now “the King and the servant.” His Majesty had gotten what he wanted that night. The control was gone.

“Nobody, sire,” Michael responded, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. “I just went with my instinct.”

“Your instinct...is the most...beautiful thing,” the King responded before smoothing in closer to his servant and draping a leg over his waist. “Now...sleep. There will be delicacies for you...in the morning.”

It hit Michael then that this night was the end of it all. When he awoke in the morning, the King would have him thrown out and he would be sent back to the servants quarters, smelling of sex and shame. He was hit with a wave of fear, for reasons unknown to him. He did not want to go. Hooking one arm around His Majesty, Michael pulled him just a little closer to his damp body, as if he would disappear. 

The King fell asleep within minutes, but it was hours before Michael finally let the cloudy lull of sleep overtake him. 

 

~

 

Michael's eyes fluttered open slowly to unfamiliar surroundings. For a moment, a brief twinge of fear struck him until he slowly recalled the night before and realized where he was. Yet this morning there was a severe lack of royalty lying next to him. His dread from the night before was soon replaced with acceptance. He had known the basics of being the King's lover before he was ever even invited to his chamber. It was short, sweet, then it was forever done. He knew what happens. 

Feeling a bit braver, Michael sat up slowly. None of the fine wine in the world could have prepared him for the sight he saw before him.

Sitting in a great living chair near the edge of the bed, with messy hair, a worn robe and an old book in his hands was His Majesty himself. He looked up from his book at the notice of Michael's awoken state and smiled at the servant.

“Well, well, well,” he mused. “I was sure you were dead. I even checked a few times. You must have been very tired.”

“Yes, sire,” Michael nodded, throat dry. “Allow me to put on my clothing and I'll go back to the quart-”

“Nonsense,” the King chuckled, waving his hand in dismissal. “There's breakfast waiting for you on the table over there, please help yourself. We may go riding later, if I can find enough time for it, so make sure you're comfortable before you get on that horse. Riding hungry is a miserable experience.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time at writing smut, I hope it's alright. Love it or hate it, critiques are always welcomed and encouraged! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
